Silence Falls
by pastaaddict
Summary: 1969. The countries are in Florida, watching the first manned moon landing when they see something they didn't expect and the aftermath is something they'll never ... remember! Contains spoilers for Doctor Who series 6 ep 2 Day of the Moon.


**My brother took over the TV today and watched Doctor Who _The Impossible Astronaut_ and _Day of the Moon_ and it made me wonder. What would the countries do if they watched the moon landing and saw the message, then saw the Silence. This plot bunny wouldn't go away and I wrote it quick so it could have been better but I hope you enjoy!**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.**

 _ **Silence Falls**_

 _20st July, 1969..._

America was so excited. The World Meeting was at the Kennedy Space Center in Florida (make up your own joke about that) and they had just had finished their first day during which they stopped to go to the control room to watch Apollo 11 land on the moon at 4:17 PM, the first manned moon landing and America could not be prouder of his people. He had been given special permission by his boss to host the meeting at the space center so he could be in the heart of the action and he could show off to the other countries. The atmosphere was just as charged as it had been when Apollo 11 had launched four days earlier and America had loved every second.

* * *

Now they were back at the control center, it was 10.51 PM and they were waiting. All checks had been made and, any moment now, the first man would step out on to the moon's surface and America was thrilled that it would be an _American._

The minutes ticked away to 10:56PM and then footage from a camera showed a space-suited man climbing down the ladder to the lunar surface and stepping foot on the dust covered ground.

America looked proud, Britain tried to look indifferent but was proud of his former colony, Japan was pleased for America, Germany was trying to keep Italy's feet on the ground as he jumped up and down with excitement, China smiled indulgently at the younger excited nations, France used the opportunity to try and put his arm around Britain and got elbowed in the stomach for his trouble.

Russia still smiled but his dark aura was spreading about as he realised that this put America ahead in the Space Race, Switzerland stood beside Liechtenstein, looking indifferent about the whole thing while Liechtenstein was happy for America. Spain was his usual happy self while Romano stood beside him, looking disgruntled and muttering, "Big deal, Burger Bastard!" Austria and Hungary stood together, Hungary smiling while Austria seemed to be using one hand to tap out a tune on the other as the moment inspired him to music.

Then came the famous words.

 _That's one small step for man, one giant leap for Mankind!_

A moment in history, caught on film.

That suddenly changed. The image changed to a figure in a suit but the head! The figure's head was big and grey with eyes sunk in deep with no mouths and hands that only had three large fingers. The figure was laid on the floor in some kind of black room with a bandage around its torso. At first, people did not know what they were looking at and then they realised that they had seen creatures like this before, all their lives. How had they not remembered these creatures.

And then the creature spoke in a voice that grated the nerves.

" _You should kill us on sight!"_ it said, raspingly.

People looked at each other and then they saw them. More of the creatures were stood around the room, watching them. They had always been watching them but this time it was different. Something telling them that these creatures were a threat that must die. America pulled out his revolver and shot the one nearest him and moved on to the next. Switzerland pulled out an assault rifle and began short bursts of gunfire, taking down the creatures one by one while Liechtenstein took out a handgun and fired at every creature she saw.

Russia took out his pipe and proceeded to bring it down on the head of a creature near him, again and again until he was sure it was dead before going for the next one. Hungary whipped out her frying pan and laid into the creatures, taking each one down with deadly efficiency but those without weapons were doing their bit too.

Japan thought his lack of his katana regrettable but he was in no way helpless as he still had his martial arts, swift flying kicks sending his foes to the ground where he finished them off. Britain and France teamed up, France taking the creatures down and Britain going in for the killing blow. The Italys were using similar tactics with Spain and Germany has their partners and Austria was attacking with a chair that had been nearby and made an effective weapon with the control personnel taking care of the rest of the creatures until the last of them was dead.

This scene was repeated around the world, by everyone who saw the footage being transmitted live. In every country, people attacked the creatures on the order that one of their own, in the footage seen around the globe, had given to the entire Human Race.

Everyone looked at each other after the short but bloody battle. Germany looked over at America, Switzerland and Liechtenstein with a frown.

"You know weapons are banned at the World Meetings," he scolded. "What are you doing with them?" The three of them look at their weapons as if they did not know why they had them out while Russia and Hungary wondered the same about the pipe and frying pan and Russia wondered what the strange substance was that was covering his pipe.

Others were aching slightly as if they had done something strenuous and Britain, France, the Italys, Spain and Germany had wounds on their hands, like they had been fighting but, of course, they would not fight in such a place like the Kennedy Space Center.

Weapons were put away and everyone's attention went back to the transmission from Apollo 11 as the astronauts jumped around in the reduced gravity. Everyone forgot about the strange bodies, littering the floor as history unfolded before their eyes. Occasionally, someone would spot the bodies, gasp in shock, turn to tell someone and would immediately forget about it.

As the years went by, the footage was played again and again and, when it was and people saw the creatures nearby, the creatures would die. These creatures had been controlling Humanity since the dawn of Humanity's existence, giving orders and then hiding in blocked memories and people doing things without knowing why but now Humanity was fighting back, on the creatures order, without knowing, throwing off the yoke of oppressors they did not know existed.

Silence fell on Humanity's enemy, thanks to the message slipped into the Apollo moon landing footage by a certain Gallifreyian time-lord.

 **This takes place at the end of _Day of the Moon_ when the footage of the Silence creature saying that they were fools to see to his injuries and that they 'should kill them on sight' was slipped into the footage of the moon landing and people obeyed that subliminal order every time they saw others of his kind and, as that footage would be shown throughout the years so the next generations would see it and the Silence would always be under attack by humans who would never remember doing it. It got into my head and stayed there so I had to write it, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


End file.
